Study Population: This cohort study will recruit a minimum of 200 total participants with various stages of AMD, including controls and obtain the appropriate images and measures of visual function needed for the investigation and validation of an AMD phenotype. Design: This cohort study is a multi-national, multi-center, observational study focused on AMD. The study is a pilot to test the ability to create an archive of data, biological samples (collected at other study sites), measures of visual function and ophthalmic images collected over time from a very well clinically characterized population of participants with a diagnosis of AMD. The database will also include a control group consisting of participants without a diagnosis of AMD. Outcome Measures: The design of this cohort study and the data being collected will allow users to assess phenotypes of AMD, develop and evaluate potential markers and risk factors, develop and evaluate an AMD classification scheme(s), and assess the progression of the disease and investigate factors that shape it. It is not practical to anticipate all of the potential uses of the data, or all the types of analyses that will be performed to address user-defined questions.